


I Don't Know Myself

by Fauxginger



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, M/M, short but not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxginger/pseuds/Fauxginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I Love You"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Myself

“ _I love you”_

The words were a mistake. True, but a mistake. The man above him froze, his blue eyes wide with what he could only assume was fear. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen, none of this was supposed to happen.

They hated each other; that was how this worked. The hate overlapped into passion and sexual tension and that’s what brought them here.

He hadn’t said anything.

Neither of them had said anything.

They were just there, staring into each other’s eyes not totally sure if the other was going to bolt and run, or if they were going to stay, just like this, forever.

He wanted the blue eyes to stay.

Eventually, after what felt like years of silence and staring, the blue eyes broke away from his. Clothes were put back on, a goodbye was mumbled, and a door was closed.

And still he lay there, eyes kind of glazed over as they tried to stay fixed on where the blue eyes had been. His eyes watered, tears ran down the side of his face and he was trying so hard not to think of what he could have had. But he failed, and all he could think of was having dinner while staring at those blue eyes, a hand holding his, a brief kiss in bed before lights were turned off. Arguments over whose turn it was to pick up their son or their daughter, apologies when one of them was late home, legs tangled together in a shared bed even if it was way too warm. None of that.

It was thoughts like those that distracted him for weeks.

Until he was captured.


End file.
